Companies (e.g., electronic marketplace providers) often manage complex electronic systems that require frequent monitoring, troubleshooting, and maintenance by personnel (e.g., a technician). Due to the volume of issues that may arise from these electronic systems, it is often difficult to coordinate efforts between multiple technicians responsible for resolving these issues. Additionally, in order to achieve adequate coverage and efficient use of time, a technician may operate on an “on-call” basis, making it difficult for him to be notified when there is an issue requiring his attention. For example, the technician may be away from his computer (e.g., sleeping) when issues arise. Furthermore, newly received issues may exhibit similar or even identical attributes as one or more previously experienced issues. Current techniques for notifying the technician of pending issues include sending a message to the technician, but information about previous resolutions of similar problems is not accessed or utilized. Thus, prior techniques for notifying personnel of the existence of an issue lack efficiency and fail to leverage learned resolutions in light of previously experienced issues.